


Consequences

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill), traintracks



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Other, centaur sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/traintracks/pseuds/traintracks





	Consequences

  
"Two steps down the UnClan Path," Bane said, and it appeared to hurt him worse than it did Firenze, who was, by all rights, the guilty party, though that's not how he felt. "You know the consequences for ignoring the voice of the sky."

Firenze nodded. "Three days of exile." When he raised his head, Firenze was surprised to see tears in Bane's glassy eyes.

"This Consequence will go into effect at dawn," – he swallowed – "when you are to seclude yourself in the west garden until moonrise on the third day. Is this understood, Brother Firenze?"

"Yes," he answered solemnly. He would miss his clan, but still he couldn't muster the guilt in his heart. He had done the right thing. Not even Bane, whom he loved above all others, could convince him otherwise.

"There is a second Consequence," Bane went on.

"I understand." Firenze felt the stirring inside him – what should have been fear and shame but wasn't.

"You are aware of your punishment in this matter?"

Firenze nodded.

"And by whom it must be carried out?"

Heat filled Firenze's chest. "Yes, Master."

Bane shifted, his front hoofs pawing in agitation. Then he stilled himself. "Were you aware of this when you committed the UnClan Sin of letting the boy ride on your back?"

Firenze's voice changed, deepened. "I was."

Bane looked visibly upset again, frowning at him, his eyes almost pleading. "And yet you continued? You persisted? Knowing—" He broke off.

"I did," Firenze told him. "And I knew it would be you. It was the right thing to do, Master," for he could not be Bane in these proceedings, and Firenze did not expect him to be. "I will accept my punishment from you with gratitude."

Bane looked shaken, at war within himself. Firenze felt calm and ready. Except for the thing between his legs, which was growing long and thick and wet.

"Firenzah," Bane said suddenly, using an improper endearment during a Consequence proceeding.

"Master," Firenze reminded him.

Bane lifted his head, hardening his strong jaw, resuming rank. "Very well," he said, eyes flaring. "You want to be ridden, horse? Kneel and be ridden."

Firenze felt the deep flutter from his chest to his dripping shaft. He turned away from Bane and wordlessly collapsed his front legs, coming to rest on his knees, bowing his head, and lifting his tail, exposing himself.

He waited, hardly breathing, the cold night air on his presented hindquarters more of a shame than Bane's entry would be. He felt his Master near, the snort of his breath hot on his hide – and then he was mounted, and Bane's cock found his anus perfectly, nudging just once and then penetrating steadily. Firenze opened his mouth in silent pain as it stretched him, impossibly long.

When Bane was lodged far inside him, he let out a deep, satisfied grunt, shifted his forehooves, then said, "Bow your head, horse-man."

Firenze obeyed, and then his Master was thrusting in him, his powerful cock working in and out in a frenzy. Firenze's anus accepted him, warmed until it felt hot and supple and stung in a way that was both fierce and lovely – in a way that made his shaft drip so steadily it hung like drool from his aching slit.

Bane's furred legs hugged Firenze's flanks. He felt his large heart hammering against his back. Bane leaned his head between Firenze's shoulder blades and breathed hot and fast on his skin.

It took an hour. Nothing the centaurs did was quick, but an hour was quicker than this sort of Consequence should have been. Firenze felt how Bane was losing control. He pushed deep and took short staccato thrusts, their bodies flush together.

Then Bane cried, "Firenzah…" and spilled his semen, bucking, his breath warm and moist at Firenze's ear.

The sensations struck Firenze through his blood – the deep pulse of semen inside him, the exquisite burning in his anus, that breath in his ear…that name. He shuddered and came on the ground before his Master's body could calm enough to leave him. His anus grabbed hard at Bane's shaft, and Firenze moaned and only now regretted his actions. Because he would now be forced to spend three nights away from the centaur who had become his lover – whom he had forever loved.

Bane withdrew, and Firenze's body was bereft of him instantly, cold and wet and shivering.

"You may stand once more, Brother Firenze," Bane allowed, his own voice radically changed by what had passed between them.

Firenze got to his hooves.

"Face me," Bane commanded.

He obeyed.

"You are to take yourself to the garden immediately and go without the warmth of the clan. Perhaps then you will learn to go back to the stars for guidance." Bane only raised his eyes from the ground at the end. His face was wet with shed tears. Then Bane did something unheard of. "I want you to take this," he said, brandishing the glowing blue ball of light.

"Bane! You cannot give me a piece of your soul like this. It is forbidden outside of the Bond."

Bane walked forward. "I had hoped the Bonding would have been under different circumstances," he said. "But I have Bonded. I feel it. And I want you to have this in the Garden with you. You must take it."

Firenze swallowed thickly. Bonded. He searched his heart and knew that it was true.

"You will give me yours upon your return. There will be an Honoring. But…" He stepped closer and nuzzled Firenze's neck, placing the orb gently into his trembling hands. "Take mine with you so that you have some warmth."

Firenze nodded and cradled the orb. "Until my return," he said softly.

"Until your return," Bane said. "Go quickly."

Firenze backed away from the intense heat of Bane's body, feeling some of the same in his hands, and then he turned and galloped into the dark trees, not wanting to see his lover's face even one more time lest he lose the will to obey.

He galloped long into the night, the glow of this piece of Bane's soul the only light to guide him.  



End file.
